Anarchy Reborn
History of AnarchyReborn:'' From the eyes of Zaphne'' Anarchy is the oldest clan in Lineage, dating back around 10 years to the the first Lineage beta (the game was titled "Lineage: The Blood Pledge) by a prince named Prescence. Though the original blood pledge didnt last long, it was well known as a great family, and he wanted it to survive, so he handed the blood plege down to LadyKathy before he moved on, just after I had joined. Thus, NeoAnarchy was born. LadyKathy and I became great friends, I became her second in command. We went almost everywhere together, and we became rather powerful, but we kept the same sense of family that we were famous for. We were well known to show great kindness, yet little mercy for those who would harm others. We owned about every castle in Aden at some point or another, and we had many allies. One day, LadyKathy became ill with cancer, and eventually became too sick to play anymore, and we lost her. We were devistated, and I watched in sadness as the members slowly dwindled to nothing, save for myself. When the server reset, I went to a new server to begin again. On that new server, I met a prince named DraXxuS, who was so taken by my story, he made a new anarchy clan, just to see me smile, and AncientAnarchy was born. Once again, we had the same wonderful sense of family we were famous for, and we rose to around 84 members in a very short time. I kept my place at his side, as I did with LadyKathy, and we even took a castle. The pride that ensued almost destroyed us, we vowed never to let a castle bring out the worst in us again. We had the most amazing group of people; our hunts were simply legendary. It was as if we all knew our place, and we all cared for each other so much that we hunted as a single entity. One day, he too vanished, and again, I found myself in an empty clan, however DraXxuS had given me hope: I realized now that as long as Anarchy lived, so did LadyKathy, and all its leaders of the past. That is hope that ive never let go of to this day. I left Zaphne in AncientAnarchy, determined to keep the Anarchy BloodPledge alive in case of DraXxus's return, and on an alternate character, I followed some of our Bloodpledge members to another pledge, called OnTheRocks. These were a great group as well, and it was there that I met Kaleasha. She wanted to start a sub pledge with me, and I accepted, when she asked me what the name would be, of course, I opted for an Anarchy name, and LegendOfAnarchy was formed. LegendOfAnarchy rose to staggering power, 107 members, just in the main clan alone...we were literally a force of nature. All in Aden knew our names. We were well known for our excellent seige tactics... We once took a castle from 3 defending allies with just 5 people. (apperently they had forgotten that Heine castle had a back entrance). Eventually, there was talk of a new Lineage on the way, and once the beta was available, many of us left to see this new land, and LOA for the first time, was called a clan, instead of a pledge. LOA on Lionna remained a potent and powerful clan for years, we were often famous, and sometimes infamous, through it all, I kept my place at Kaleashas side, and it was an incredible ride. Eventually, Kaleasha became to busy in real life to continue leading, and stepped down. We chose Valcrist09 to be our next leader, and he created the current clan, AnarchyReborn. Valcrist09 was an excellent leader, and reminded me a great deal of DraXxuS, and the same wonderful sense of family had returned again, the family were famous for being. We allied with the Goddesses alliance, Divinity, along with ThatsWhatSheSaid, and we had a wonderful time with them, until Goddesses disbanded. TWSS remade the divinity alliance, and we kept the original divinity crest, to honor the Goddesses and to carry on the reputation we had forged. We then allied LostOrder, and we all had a great time together. Sadly, nothing lasts forever, and Valcrist09 moved on to other things in real life too. He left me in charge of the clan, And I am doing my best to lead in the tradition of those who came before me, the sense of family is always there, I love every one of my people, and would die many times over for them, as they would for me. Recently, the Divinity alliance became low on numbers, with LostOrder disbanding, and TWSS low on actives as well. the clan decided that it was time for us to move in a new direction. We bid a fond farewell to TWSS, who stood by our side for over a year, and joined the ShadesOfGrey alliance with our dear friends, EchoesofDarkness. The path before us is untread, but Anarchy is proud and honored to walk with Echoes, and our new large family. May our times together be legendary!